


You genius

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bruce Banner, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky





	You genius

“So if a photon is directed through a plane with two slits in it and either slit is observed it will not go through both slits. If it’s unobserved it will, however, if it’s observed after it’s left the plane but before it hits its… are you listening?” Bruce asked suddenly.  
“I’m sorry.” Thor replied, smiling. “I got lost on photon.”  
The brunette laughed, leaving the marker on the table in front of him, and walking towards Thor, sitting beside him. “It’s easier on the practice.”  
“It is for you, you genius.” the blonde said, sighing and leaving his notebook on the table, along with the marker. He turned to his left, facing Bruce.  
“I’m not… a genius.” he rolled his eyes.  
“Come on, Bruce… You have to start loving you more, love.” the blonde placed his hand on the other guy’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb.  
Bruce let go a sarcastic laugh.  
“Care to explain me how? Last time I checked I was still dangerous and destructive.” Thor frowned, shaking his head.  
“You’re not.”   
“But the other guy…” Bruce started.  
“You’re not the other guy, Banner.” Thor said, taking the other guy’s hands. “Listen to me, alright? You’re great, not dangerous. The other guy may be, but he’s not you, and he never will. He doesn’t think like you, or act like you. He’s not you. You’re not him.”  
“He’s a part of me.” Bruce whispered.  
“We all have a bad side. Yours is just… boosted by gamma ray.” Thor shrugged.  
“But…”  
“No buts. I’m right, you’re not. No tacksies backsies. And, yes, Bruce, you’re a genius.” the blonde said, taking the other man by his cheeks and kissing him.


End file.
